What Happens Next?
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: My own view of what I would write next. My own little world, please enjoy. Let's see what adventures, danger, and new friends and enemies await our young and peculiar children. Rated T for some language and other reasons. Nothing bad or it would be M. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

****_I do not own Miss Peregrine or any of her kids or the idea of peculiar children. I do own many of the characters shown later on in this fanfic. Stay tuned for more, right here on INSANITY WRITER CHANNEL!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

As the peculiar children rowed from the destroyed house, a figure stood above, watching them from the lighthouse. He gave a growl, underneath his lip was concealed fangs and sharp canines. "Those brats will ruin our plans," he muttered to a shadowy figure beside him. "They must be eliminated."

The figure gave a thin chuckle, eyes a blaze with glee. Evil glee. "With pleasure," he said, his demonic fur bristling. "How do you want it done?"

"Kill every one of the kids," said the man. "Bring me the bird alive."

"Your wish is my command." The monster ran is tongue over his lips. "I just love peculiars. They're so good!"

"Hmph," he replied the black man, lighting a cigarette. "You're wrong. The only good peculiar is a dead peculiar. And as long those ten children breathe, our plans will be constantly challenged. And without all ymbrynes, we can't initiate the stage of the plan. We need the falcon, as well a few others to round up, but our men are working on it." He paused. "The one who can see hollows, the fire starter, invisible boy, the dead resurrector, the super strong girl, the one who sees prophecies, the levitating girl, the girl with two mouths, the bee boy, and the plant girl. All who I believe will be worthy opponents. You don't yet know it, but I am your worst enemy, you little freaks." He heard a rustle as the creature darted into the undergrowth, still blazing around the house rubble from the bomb, and toward the ocean to follow the peculiars. "Heh. Show me what your gifts can really do."

* * *

Sorry the prologue is short. I promise it will get much longer and better. Please stay tuned and I think more people need to read this book!

And watch for Ransom Riggs upcoming(still untitled at the moment) sequel, coming this spring!


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Miss Peregrine or her kids._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

They had to struggle against the current as the battleships raged in a mighty battle above after explosion sent behemoth waves over their heads, making them pause a moment from the rowing to cough up water and sputter. They had attempted to go around the ships, but, unfortunetly, the ships had veered from whatever coarse they were originally on and had engaged enemy ships. And the peculiar children were stuck right in the middle.

As Jacob and Hugh struggled to keep control of their boat, a boat, containing Horace, Emma, and Bronwyn was struck suddenly by a wave containing some incredible power. With a cry, Horace slipped over the side and tumbled into the choppy water. The kids cried out for him, but none were sure what to do.

"Horace!" Jacob shouted. He sprung into action, handing his paddle to Enoch and leaping into the water. He heard Emma scream something, but he didn't listen to the words. He had to concentrate on Horace. The young boy, who always wore a dumb-looking suit, was sinking fast. Jacob kicked his feet to propell himself forward, grasping the boy's sleeve and yanking him upward.

As Jacob swam toward the surface, he realized the waves were preventing him from surfacing, from getting air. He reached up, hoping to find something, anything, to take hold of, but he found nothing, but sea water. He gave an underwater cry of hopelessness, most of his remaining air escaping from his lungs. _I couldn't save him! Couldn't save Horace...my friend! _More water was now rushing. He had no more air, he had no more energy. He would die grasping Horace's sleeve. _Grandpa Portman...I failed you. I wasn't able to protect them and now...they'll all suffer..._With those final thoughts, his vision faded. Before he saw darkness, he could just make out a figure reaching for him. The hand was transparents and hard to make out. _Grampa Portman's ghost..._Then darkness.

* * *

_He was in a panick. All around him, growling and snarls. He heard shrieks of children, but not just any children. He was able to make out certain voices. Millard. Enoch. Claire. Olive. Horace. Bronwyn. Hugh. Fiona. And...Emma! Their screams surrounded him, but he couldn't see anything! "Where are you?!" he cried out, spinning. "Guys, I'm here to help you!" _

_All screams faded and he saw a bird floating in front of him. It was not a falcon like Miss Peregrine was, but it was a much smalller bird, and blue bird! The bird looked at him with tiny, yet soft eyes. "Jacob," a pretty, young voice whispered. "Come find us. It is the only place you all will be safe." _

_"Wait," he cried to her. "Tell me where to find you!"_

_A small giggle. "I am in the future, where you once dwelled." And with that she faded. Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He glanced around, pure silence whipping around him. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and say nothing. Then a sudden voice made him jump. "Jacob!" Through the fog of his mind, he saw a figure above him. It was a girl and she had tears in her eyes. "Jacob...Please wake up. I lost Abe, I don't want to lose you, too."_

* * *

He could finally see her. A beautiful girl, the very same he'd fallen in love with. She stood above him, sobbing. "Jacob!"

Jacob could finally see her fully and when did, he felt his lungs burning. He coughed, sputtered and spat out a mouth full of seawater onto his already soaked t-shirt. Emma's expression had changed to pure relief. "oh, thank god!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

Jacob looked around. Every one of the peculiar children was water logged. The boats were smashed to bits, Claire and Olive were whimpering while gripping the cage that contained Miss Peregrine who flapped her soddened wings agitatedly. Horace was lying beside a lump of soaked clothes breathing steadily, underneath what I could just barely make out to be Millard. Enoch was busily checking the clay dolls he'd brought with him, tossing them aside if they were ruined by the water. Bronwyn, Hugh, and Fiona were all lying to one side, taking a nap in the warm sun.

Everyone had made it, survived their first leg of their long journey. He smiled, thinking how lucky they were, but it quickly faded when he realized that the second leg would be even more difficult. He remembered the blue bird, and how she was urging him to find her, where they would all be safe. _She knew my name..._He stood and glanced at the peculiar children, cleared his throat and waited til all their eyes were on him.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long. R&R, please._


End file.
